A Disney Catastrophe
by homestuckie153
Summary: Dave is the day manager of Disney World's "Magic Kingdom" park. He hates his job, especially when things go wrong. So, when a crocodile is loose in the waters, Dave really has to try to get things in control. And if that wasn't enough, Karkat tells John about Dave's feelings for him. Be nice. This is my first try. Rated M for adult content in later chapters. John/Dave, Jake/Dirk.
1. Chapter 1: Get the Crocodile

Dave was sitting on a bench in front of a shitty burger place in Disney World. God he hated the smell of their burgers. He thought they might serve better food here since this is supposed to be "The happiest place on earth". He thought about how stupid parents are for bringing their kids here. They just whine about the heat the whole time. Even he gets hot. It's usually over 100 degrees and when it isn't, it sure still feels like it is because of the humidity. He really hates it here. So why did he take this job?

He was offered a manger job in the "Magic Kingdom" section of Disney World and was forced to take it, since he had no money since he was fired from his last job. He really hates all the workers. They honestly spill shit and don't clean it up. Then they just step on it all day. It's goddamn unsanitary. As he is thinking about this, a worker does exactly that. Dave jumps up from the bench and starts to walk over when he starts hearing something. It sounds like somebody might be yelling his name.

"DAVE!" He realizes its Karkat. Karkat is a worker in "Frontierland" who runs the games. Dave really hated this shit. He doesn't respect his managers and mouths off constantly. He wonders what this douche wants.

"DAVE YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW."

"Karkat, please. I have my eyes on bigger fish."

"WHAT? N-NO, YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" He looks embarrassed. "YOU NEED TO FOLLOW ME RIGHT NOW. THERE'S AN EMERGENCY."

"Goddamn it Karkat. What did you manage to fuck up this time?"

"SHUT UP YOU ASSHAT. I DIDN'T DO SHIT."

"Then why am I following you?"

"THERE IS NO WAY OF GETTING INFORMATION THROUGH YOUR THICK ASS SKULL. LIVES ARE IN DANGER!"

"Shit. What's going on?"

"WHY DON'T YOU FOLLOW ME LIKE I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU DO TO THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME?"

"Jesus, fine." Dave begins to run after Karkat, who is going back towards frontierland. Everything looks normal to him. He keeps running until he sees John. He's leaning over a fence, looking frantic. He turns his head and meets Dave's eyes. He thinks John's eyes are a beautiful blue.

"Dave? Please help. I don't…I don't know what to do," John says. Dave looks at him and starts to worry. Poor John, over working himself all the time. He should really take a few days off.

"DAVE. LOOK OVER THE FENCE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT." Dave walks over to the fence and peers into the water. You can hardly see it, but there's a crocodile swimming around. Crocodiles are Florida's number one predator.

"How did it fucking get in here?"

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry, Dave." John looks super distraught. Dave figures it probably wasn't his fault. It was probably Karkat's fault.

"Calm down John, I highly doubt this is your fault. Karkat, how did you let this happen?"

"WHAT?! I WORK GAMES. MY JOB IS NOT TO KEEP FUCKING CROCIDILES FROM GETTING IN THE WATER. QUIT BLAMING EVERYTHING ON ME BECAUSE YOU HAVE A HUGE MAN-CRUSH ON JOHN!" Dave froze. Oh shit. He looks over at John, who turns his head away to hide the fact that he's blushing.

"I'm, uh, going to go call someone to get it. Karkat, watch the crocodile."

"WHAT? NO! I HAVE A FUCKING GAME TO RUN. JOHN CAN WATCH THE CROCODILE."

"No, I told you to-"

"DAVE! I don't mind watching the crocodile." Dave looks at John with a horrified look on his face. He couldn't let John watch it. What if it snapped at him? No way.

"John, get back to work and that's final. Karkat! You WILL watch this crocodile, or you're fired." John looks extremely angry.

"Dave, I can do it. I'm 20 years old. I can handle myself." Dave really couldn't let that happen.

"John, for the last time, GET BACK TO WORK!" Everyone was silent. Dave had never raised his voice at John before. John stomped away.

"Stay here, douchebag." Dave walks away, leaving Karkat to watch the crocodile. He would have to call his brother's boyfriend, Jake. He didn't know his number, but his brother worked in the park. That's how he got the job. He would just ask him for Jake's number. Jake's a crocodile saver. He takes crocodiles that get stuck in places like people's pools and puts them in a wildlife reservation.

Dave marched toward "Fantasyland". Dirk worked at the new "Beauty and the Beast" castle. When he arrived, Dirk was manning the door.

"Dirk! I need Jake's number."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Keep it to yourself, but there's a crocodile in Frontierland."

"Holy shit bro. Yeah, sure. I'll pull up his number." Dirk searched through his contacts and finds Jake. He shows the number to Dave, who then dials the number and waits for Jake to answer.

"Hello, this is the English Crocodile Reservation. How may I help you?"

"Jake, this is Dave."

"Dave? What's wrong?"

"There's a crocodile in Frontierland."

"Jiminy Cricket! I'm on my way. Clear the guests from there and make sure nobody goes near it. Crocodiles are very dangerous."

"No shit, Jake. I know that. Alright, thanks." He hangs up. "Dirk, I need your help. Come with me."

"Wait, I need someone to cover me."

"John will cover you."

"John? That kid you have a huge crush on?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm straight."

"Dude, it's so obvious. Quit trying to ignore it."

"Shut up and follow me." They sprint back to Frontierland and Dave notices John is sitting by the fence. There is no sign of Karkat.

"SHIT JOHN! I told you to get back to work! Where's Karkat?"

"You were gone awhile. He needed to pee."

"I need you to cover Dirk at the castle."

"But Dave, I want to help." Dave is NOT going to let that happen. John needs to be somewhere safe. He's just a kid.

"That's an order. GO." John stalks off. "Alright, Dirk. We need to get everyone out of here." Dave spots Karkat walking back. "KARKAT! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"HOLY SHIT DAVE. CALM DOWN. WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"We need to get everyone out of here. I'll get on the intercom and you two gather all of the workers to help herd people out. After they're all gone, I need you to block off the entrances to the area. Am I clear?" Dirk chuckles.

"Yes boss."

"This isn't funny! Go!" Dave sprints to the building that has the intercom in it and starts running up the stairs. He hopes that John made it to the castle safely. He reaches the intercom. "Visitors of Frontierland, I would ask you to please quickly make your way out of the Frontierland section of the park. There has been an accident with one of our workers and we need to handle it. Again, this part of the park is now closed. Find a way out as quickly as possible. We are sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you." Dave watches through the window as the people quickly shove their brats out of the park. He takes a deep breath and then makes his way back to the crocodile.

When he gets there, Jake is standing next to Karkat with his truck. Dave is surprised he was able to get it through all of those people. "Hey, Jake. Thanks for coming."

"Anything for you, Lad. Where's Dirk? Is he safe?"

"He's shoveling the rest of the people out of the park."

"Good. I don't want him to see me work."

"Alright. So how the shit are we getting this thing out of the water?"

"Well, I'm going to get in."

"You're going to what?" Dirk is going to kill him if Jake dies. "Isn't that really dangerous?"

"Don't worry. I do this for a living. Just give me a minute to put on my gear." Jake pulls some gear out of the back of his truck and starts putting it on. Dave begins to worry. After Jake finishes putting the gear on, he goes through the hole in the fence and dives in the water. Just after he's fully immersed, Dirk walks up.

"Hey guys. Where's Jake?" Karkat and Dave look at each other. Neither of them know how to say it. If they're worried, who knows how worried Dirk will be.

"UM…DAVE? WHY DON'T YOU TELL HIM?"

"He's, uh, in the water." Dirk stands there with a horrified look on his face.

"Are you fucking serious?" Dave looks super guilty. It's his fault his brother's boyfriend is in the water with that crocodile. Dirk rushes over to the fence and looks over it. "HE'S IN THERE?" He starts to go through the hole, but Jake interrupts him as he reaches the top with a muzzled crocodile.

The crocodile is frantically trying to get away and open its mouth, but Jake has a good hold on him. He swims with him over to the fence and throws him on land. Dave is impressed by how strong he is. Jake gets out and says, "Throw me my rope!" Dirk stands there frozen with his jaw open. Dave picks up the rope and throws it to Jake. Jake then ties the crocodile's arms and legs to its body. "Don't worry guys, he's not in pain." As Jake picks up the crocodile, he finally notices Dirk standing there. "Oh shit."

Dirk is standing there, staring. Jake starts towards him. "Dirk, calm down. Dirk! I'm fine! Honey, I need you to move so I can put the crocodile in my truck." Dirk steps aside, unable to look at Jake. Jake slips through the hole with the crocodile and sets it in the back of his trunk. He then immediately runs to Dirk and kisses him. Dirk hugs him and won't let go.

"Babe, what the hell was that?"

"This is what I do every day. I've never gotten hurt. I've very good at my job."

"But what if you did one day? Didn't that shit happen to the crocodile hunter?" Jake chuckles.

"He wasn't killed by a crocodile."

"I don't care. I thought you were going to die."

"I'm fine really. I'll see you at home. I have to get rid of this crocodile."

"Yeah, okay. I-I'll see you later." They kiss one last time. Jake then hops into the truck and drives away. Dave stands there stunned. He had never actually seen his brother kiss Jake. He just didn't think it would be so normal. He thought loving a guy was so much different than loving a girl, but as he watches Dirk's face sink as Jake leaves, he realizes that it's just love. It's all the same, no matter who it's with.

"Everybody, back to work. Karkat, go announce on the intercom that Frontierland is open again. Dirk, tell John to come back."

"Y-yeah. Okay." Dirk slowly walks back to Fantasyland with a look of confusion on his face. The sun is setting. Dave doesn't work nights, so his shift is almost over. He walks to the front of the park confused and tired from his long and hard day in the park. He really does hate his job.


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath of the Croc

_Dave_

Dave is exiting his bathroom. He just showered, since the humidity made him sticky and sweaty. But now it's raining and the normal summer lightning is creeping its way to this area. He walks into his living room only wearing a towel. He keeps thinking about John. He didn't mean to get so angry at him. It's just…Dave felt weird about John and all he wanted to do is keep him safe, even if it means babying him. Someone's knocking at the door.

Dave walks over to answer it. He opens the door to John, standing in the hallway of his apartment building, soaking wet. He's panting and looks rather angry. "John? What's going on? Did you walk here?"

"Let me tell you something, Dave. You do NOT get to treat me like a baby. Just because I'm younger than you does not mean that I deserve any lesser treatment than Karkat or Dirk. I was manning the boats today and I should've noticed the crocodile as soon as it got in our water. It was MY FAULT."

"I don't think you could've-"

"DAVE! SHUT UP! If I were Karkat right now, you'd be calling me a douche and a fuck up. It WAS my fault. I wanted to help with the situation and you sent me away. I'm not a kid. I'm almost 21. You do NOT get to treat me differently."

"I'm sorry John. I was just trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting, Dave." Dave suddenly felt really guilty. He didn't know John felt so bad, or else he would've let him help…probably. He could've helped get the people out. You know, away from the vicious animal. John starts to leave.

"Wait, John!" He grabs his arm and John looks back at him. He was crying. Shit Dave, you made him cry. "I don't think you understand. You may not need protecting, but I-I want to protect you. John, I want to keep you safe." John stares at Dave for a moment.

"Karkat wasn't joking, was he?" Dave lets out a deep sigh, knowing he may regret what he was about to admit.

"I-I don't think so. I mean, I didn't want to admit it because I'm straight. But, I might not be. All I know is that when I see you, I just light up. Shit, John, you're the only thing that makes working in that hell hole enjoyable. I don't know why I'm telling you this. I probably sound pretty stupid but- "John cuts Dave off with a kiss. John doesn't quite know what he's doing. All that he knows is that Dave is saying all of the right things. Dave is a really good kisser. But Dave, being extremely shocked, pulls away.

The two boys stare at each other for a moment, breathing heavily. Dave calms himself down and moves closer to John. He lifts his hand and wipes the tear off his cheek. Then, he grabs John's waist and pulls him in for another kiss. This one is different. They're both ready. The kiss is heated and passionate. It was something that Dave had never felt with any girl.

Dave pulls John inside and slams the door. They continue to make out as they move over to Dave's couch. Dave creeps up John's neck with soft kisses that make John moan. "John, are you sure you want this?"

"Dave, I told you that I don't need protected." John throws Dave under him and starts kissing him hungrily. Dave realized just how sexy John was. He was taking charge. John takes off Dave's shirt and starts licking from the bottom to the top of his abs. Dave shudders.

"Oh god, John, don't stop." John rips off Dave's towel, revealing his dick, which is now extremely hard.

"Somebody's happy to see me."

"Quit teasing me." John giggles which Dave thinks is SUPER ADORABLE and starts stroking Dave's penis. "Hrmph. Don't-Don't stop." John smiles and inserts Dave's dick into his mouth. "Fuck, John. Faster." John starts going faster as Dave moans in pleasure. "Ah-John, I'm about to…I'm about to-"John pulls away just in time to see Dave's semen to shoot past his head.

Both boys sit on the couch panting. John grabs Dave's hand and pulls him into the bedroom. They flop on the bed and John begins spooning Dave. "I'm spending the night."

"I don't have a problem with that."

"Good," John says as they both fall asleep.

_Dirk_

Dirk is lying in bed in his boxers and his socks waiting for Jake to get home. He can't stop thinking about what happened today. He knew that Jake's job was dangerous, but he had never actually seen him do it before. The clock strikes 11:00 and Dirk begins to worry. Jake is usually home by 10:45 at the latest. He decides to try to get his mind off of it by watching some TV. He's flipping channels when he stops on the channel 3 News. Dirk sits frozen as the report is said to him.

"At 10:25 this evening, there was a severe car accident on Broadway St. A man in his late 20s was hit by a drunk driver and is fighting for his life. He was just transported to Florida Hospital Orlando. His injuries were deep and it looks like he won't make it through the night. We'll keep you posted. I'm Wendy Davis, and this is News Channel 3."

Dirk turned off the TV and remained frozen on his bed. Jake was in his late 20s and he drives down Broadway to get home. They said he was at Florida Hospital Orlando, so Dirk jumps from his bed and starts putting on his pants. "Hi, honey! I'm home!" Dirk freezes. He turns his head to see Jake walking toward him in his work uniform, completely fine.

Dirk runs up to Jake, picks him up and twirls him around. "You're alive!"

"What? I told you I was fine. The crocodile was all tied up!"

"No! There was a car accident on Broadway. I thought…I thought it was you!"

"Oh mate, no, I'm fine. I did pass by the accident, though. Looked pretty brutal."

"I'm just glad you're okay!" Jake pulls Dirk towards him and kisses him heatedly. "I guess seeing you work just really messed me up. I've been worrying all night. Why are you home so late?"

"Just making sure the croc got all settled in. It seemed to be a lot happier in the reservation than in the Disney Park."

"Well I'm glad. Come to bed, its cold in here."

"Alright, I'm coming." Jake and Dirk fall asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Karkat's bad day

**Hey everybody! I'm glad to see that you guys seemed to like the first few chapters. I'm thinking about adding some Erisol or some PB&J, so let me know what you guys think. Please give me reviews! I am a new writer and can only improve with feedback! This is a shorter chapter, so next time I'll try to write a bigger one. Thank you! **

_Karkat_

It's an early Tuesday morning, and Karkat got stuck with opening shift. AGAIN. He really hates this shift because this is when all the little brats are happy. Karkat gets much more entertainment out of the parents who have the whiney, "done" kids. He was working the shooting range game today, which was his least favorite, too. Everybody really sucks at it.

At least it was colder in the morning, which Karkat prefers. He hates that fucking heat. That seemed to be the only fucking good thing about the morning, considering he was in such a bad mood. He hated when John got favored because of Dave's stupid man-crush. Karkat knows he's an excellent worker and Dave makes everything his fault.

John walks by the booth. Karkat scoffs at him and looks away with his arms crossed. What a fucking asshole. John stops and waves at him with his goofy little grin. Karkat, of course, ignores him and turns his back to him. John is quite angered by this, so he decides to confront Karkat. "Um, Karkat?" Karkat pretends he doesn't hear him and resets a game for a kid. "Karkat?" Still ignoring him. He wishes this little douche would just go cry to Dave already and leave him alone. "KARKAT!"

"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"Um, why are you ignoring me?"

"GOD. CAN I NOT JUST HAVE A SINGLE FUCKING MINUTE BY MYSELF?"

"Um…I guess you can. Sorry for trying to be a good friend."

"A GOOD FRIEND?" Karkat was really angry now. Since when has John ever been a friend to him? "WHEN HAVE YOU EVER BEEN A FRIEND TO ME?"

"What are you talking about? I tried to stand up for you yesterday!"

"YOU ALWAYS JUST FUCKING DOES WHAT HE ASKS YOU TO DO. I'M REALLY SICK OF BEING THE ONLY FUCKING PERSON WHO CAN STAND UP TO THAT ASSHAT!"

"Dave's not an asshat. He's just a bit…confused." John starts to blush. Karkat DEFINETELY NOTICES.

"HOLY FUCK YOU ACTUALLY LIKE HIM." John gets even redder, not denying what Karkat just said.

"NO. THAT ISN'T ALL. YOU-YOU'RE DATING HIM!"

"So what if I am?!"

"IF YOU THINK YOU'RE MY FUCKING FRIEND AFTER YOU DATE THE PERSON WHO MAKES MY LIFE A LIVING HELL EVERY DAY, THEN YOU'RE WRONG."

"Dave's not that bad! Let me talk to him for you."

"FUCK! JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" They were beginning to draw a crowd now.

"Karkat, stop. We've been friends for years."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU FUCKING THINK!" Karkat notices Dave making his way through the crowd. "OH HERE COMES YOUR BOYFRIEND! WATCH! I BET YOU 1,000 BUCK THAT HE'S GOING TO CALL ME SOME KIND OF HORRIBLE NAME AND MAKE THIS ARGUMENT ALL MY FAULT."

"Karkat-" Dave reaches them.

"What are you yelling at John about?"

"OH! THERE'S PART OF IT! CAREFUL, JOHN. YOU'RE ABOUT TO OWE ME BIG MONEY."

"Shut up, asshole and answer my question!" John buries his face in his hands.

"THERE IT IS! HOW DID I KNOW? YOU OWE ME A THOUSAND BUCKS, JOHN." Karkat stomps off, leaving John to glare at Dave.

"What did I do?" John walks away. "Uh, alright everyone. Go back to your magical experiences at Magic Kingdom. Sorry about the commotion."


End file.
